Breaking Inside
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily is hurt and broken. She relives her pain everyday. Hopefully, her wounds and her heart will soon heal. Post- Minimal Loss


**Breaking Inside**

Prompt: Breaking Inside- Shinedown

Emily couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She hated looking in the mirror and seeing her face bruised and swollen.

**I caught a chill and it's still frozen on my skin.  
I think about why I'm alone,  
by myself, no one else to explain.  
How far do I go?  
No one knows.  
If the end is so much better,  
why don't we just live forever?**

_Flashback*_

_ Emily and Reid were called to Colorado to investigate a cult. There was a call from a girl saying that the man who runs the cult is sexually abusing the young girls. They would have to go undercover as social workers. They met the leader, Cyrus._

_ As they were talking to Jessica, a fifteen year old girl who claimed to be Cyrus' wife, the police raided an attack on the compound. Everyone went to the underground shelter. The B.A.U. was called in to get their agents out._

_ Emily and Reid sat and talked when Cyrus came in angrily. He held a gun up to Reid's head and asked, "Which one is it?" Neither of them had a clue what he was talking about._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid said, worriedly._

_"Which one of you is the F.B.I. agent?" Cyrus asked, more aggressively. Apparently, a reporter had said that one F.B.I. agent was being held in the cult.*_

_ Before Reid had a chance to answer, Emily spoke up and said, "It's me." Reid looked at her like she was crazy. Cyrus put the gun down and dragged Emily, by her hair, into the storage room next door. Reid could hear her scream and yell. They had microphones hooked up so the team could hear them. With every punch, kick, and slap, she said, "I can take it." She was telling the team that they didn't need to enter the building yet._

_ After the beating, Jessica's mother helped her. It turned out that she was the one that called the police. Rossi informed Reid that they would be raiding the compound at 3 a.m. Morgan informed Emily and told her to get the women and children to the basement._

_ Cyrus was setting up explosives and he had Reid stand with him. Hotch helped Emily get the women and children out of the building. Morgan went to get Reid and he shot Cyrus. Cyrus dropped the detonator to the bombs. Jessica entered the room and saw Cyrus and the detonator. She grabbed the detonator and as she was about to press the button, Reid and Morgan ran._

_ The compound blew up and Emily ran toward the front steps. She was scared Reid and Morgan had been blown up as well. When she saw them emerge from the smoke, she was relieved._

_*End of Flashback*_

**Don't tell me I'm the last one in line.  
Don't tell me I'm too late this time.  
I don't want to live to waste another day,  
underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made.  
Because I feel like I'm breaking inside.**

Emily knew that the job at the B.A.U. would have many dangerous and risky cases. She didn't think that any case could be as bad as the one in Colorado. She never wanted it to end the way it did. Not many people were hurt. Jessica, Cyrus, and the social worker they came with were the only ones that died. She was badly injured. Reid looked shocked to see her after Cyrus beat her.

**I don't want to fall,  
and say I lost it all.  
Maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall.  
Leaving pieces of me behind.  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside.**

Emily could clearly remember the look on Reid's face during the case. When she said that she was the F.B.I. agent, Reid looked at her like she was completely crazy. He looked so surprised when he saw her face after Cyrus' attack. She wanted to hug him and just let all of her feelings out.

**Out here, nothing's clear.  
Except the moment I decided to move on and just ignite it.  
Disappear into the fear.  
You know there ain't no coming back  
when you still carry in the past.  
You can't erase, separate.**

When Emily saw Reid when he emerged from the fire, she was overwhelmed. She was so happy that they escaped. After everything that occurred, it was a relief. They hugged for a long time, until Morgan came and told them they needed to leave.

**I won't be the last one in line.  
I've finally figured out what's mine.  
I don't want to live to waste another day,  
underneath the shadow of mistakes I've made.  
Because I feel like I'm breaking inside.**

**I don't want to fall,  
and say I've lost it all.  
Maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall.  
Leaving pieces of me behind.  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside.**

On the plane back to Quantico, it was so weird. She saw Reid sitting alone. He looked kind of depressed. When she tried to talk to him, he wouldn't listen. She put her hand on his and he looked up and smiled at her. When he smiled, she felt good.

Emily felt so much pain, physically and emotionally. Her whole body was sore from the beating. She was getting tired of being injured during cases. She was upset, but she didn't want to leave the B.A.U. She would get over it. Her wounds and heart would soon heal.


End file.
